M4 Sherman in Equestria
by Deafhood1998
Summary: it about a crew of M4A1 Sherman that got transported to Equestria after a encounter with a Tiger


8th June 1944

Normandy, France

a crew of the M4A1 Sherman tank traveling.

Crew

Lieutenant Dillan James Tervet Commander

Sergeant Scott Dunwoodie, Gunner

Corporal David Miller, Loader

Private John Rivers, Driver

Private Sean Roberts, Co driver

The Sherman tank rolls down to a abandoned farm and stops behind a hedge.

Dillan: " alright lads, we dont know who is in that farm."

Scott: " probably full of Krauts."

Suddenly a shell explode front of them

David: "Shit!"

Sean spot a Panzerkampfwagen VI Tiger tank.

Sean: " TIGER!

Dillan: " fuck! Fall Back!"

A Round from a Tiger penetrates the hull of the Sherman and the crew all saw was black.

* * *

Dillan: Urgh, goddammit my head hurts.

Scott: Ow my fuckin head! and the others wakes up in the tank

David: Sir are we supposed to be dead?

Sean: Obviously you fuckin knob we got hit by a Tiger!

David: but how we're talking then? eh.

Sean: oh right.

Dillan: (looks out of the hatch and see no farm but rather outside of a forest) and says "What...the...fuck?

Scott: What is it bro. is the Tiger there.

Dillan: no we in a fucking forest it fuckin pitch black.

Scott: What you mean Black forest?

Dillan: Don't know mate but I don't think we in France or Germany. that for sure...

Scott: Shit

* * *

Scott: hey bro I can see some light from the front. I think we should get out of dis damn forest, it gives me the creeps.

Dillan: Aye good idea, Driver! Move to the light.

David: Yes sir!

 ** _The Sherman moves slowly to the light unaware that it been watched by a blue rainbow pony aka Rainbow Dash_**

Rainbow Dash: oh my Celestia! got to warn Twilight about that weird monster!

 **Rainbow flies to the library that belongs to Twilight Sparkle.**

Twilight was planning carefully about keeping the library clean when Dash burst to the a bookshelf knocking them a down like Dominoes .

Twilight: RAINBOW DASH! I TOLD YOU TO NOT FLY IN HERE IN MACH 1! (the speed of Sonic boom)

Dash: sorry but you gotta come with me there a weird monster that is coming to Ponyville!

Twilight: What! Ok Show me this 'monster'.

 **The Sherman stops at the edge of the Forest and the crew was surprised to see clear and blue sky instead of grey and smoke filled air**

Dillan: Shit looks like we definitely not in Normandy that for sure! Gunner keep a eye out for that Tiger!

Scott: Yes sir!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Edge of Everfree Forest**

Dillan and the crew were talking about what happens next.

Dillan: guys listen we don't know where we are so keep your eye peeled lads,

Scott: Yes sir Driver move out slowly. the Sherman starts to move slowly unaware that they are heading to Ponyville also a yellow coloured with a pink mane pony watching them with a fearful expression and follows them.

Twilight and Dash is arguing, Twilight: are you sure the monster there? This not a prank? Dash: I'm telling the truth! Wait there it is!

Twilight was shocked to see a huge green monster and it was heading to Ponyville!

Twilight: Oh no Dash go and tell spike to let the Princess know and i may need her help.

Dash: No problem!

(Dash flies to the library)

Dash: SPIKE! send a letter to the Princess to tell that a green monster is coming and twilight need her!

Spike: no probs (sends a letter)

twilight (runs to front of the Sherman causing it to screech to a halt)

Dillan bumps his head and shouted.

Dillan: Ow! What the fuck! Driver why you stopped?

David: Sorry sir but there a purple horse front of us! Dillan: Purple horse? the fuck you mean?

David: look at the front.

Dillan looks at the scope and was shocked and angry.

Scott: should i point the gun at her?

Dillan: Aye tha should scare her off coz she thinks the tank a living being!

Twilight: Erm, Hello strange creature who are you? I hope you not going to harm the the ponies, and wha...

(Twilight freezes as the Sherman turns it 75mm gun to her)

Dillan: let show dis pony the mighty Sherman.

Scott: are you sure that a good idea bro?

Dillan: why?

Scott: coz there a big ass white horse coming behind the purple horse.

Dillan: What? (looks and see a horse flying down with wings and horn.)

Dillan: dude that horse is bloody flying! Driver fall back NOW!

Driver: Affirmative.

Twilight: turns round and sees Princess Celestia flying down. Princess! and runs up to her

Celestia: hello my faithful Student what going on here?

Twilight: well Dash told me she saw a weird golem monster from the forest it there. yelps as the Sherman starts to go back.

Celestia: wait that looks familiar. Oh no that wasn't a golem it is a human machine! Twilight! Get back!

Twilight step back in time as the Sherman fires and the shell explodes front of when Twilight was before!

Dillan: dammit missed! Fire the coaxial 30 keep them back!


End file.
